


Stranded Among the Stars

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NJ gets stranded, NJ/Anomaly is pretty subtle, and attempts to not freeze, but i love them so much so, is there any real science here, just let it be, not particularly, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ gets stranded in space and attempts to stay alive until he can be found.





	Stranded Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write pilot NJ trying to not freeze in space. This got much longer than expected. Please enjoy.
> 
> Anomaly belongs to [Jesse.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

NJ shivered as he rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to create any warmth that he could. He was dead in space on the outskirts of the Battle over Quell. He got hit just wrong, and fried his engines. He needed to remember to give a toast to Ka’ra for not exploding him on the spot, sending him into the vacuum of space, but being stuck with no engines, no power, and no way to communicate? Not the ideal situation.

Luckily he had a decent supply of oxygen; full tanks that only needed minor adjustments to send straight to his flight suit without added power. Unfortunately, the ship was not designed to hold heat in without power, and while he managed to get some sort of signal out before everything shorted out, he had no idea whether or not it had been received. 

So he was stuck, alone, in temperatures dropping every moment to unsurvivable levels, with no way to get back to the fleet. 

Fuck.

NJ brought his knees up to his chest, and thanked the stars he was small enough to be able to curl up in the pilots seat. He needed to conserve as much energy as he possibly could. He had no idea when anyone would even realize he was gone. And even if they did, would they just assume his ship had been destroyed. 

His hands and feet were starting to burn, which wasn’t the best sign, but at least he could still feel them for the moment. His shivering, which had started out slow, had started to get worse, shaking his entire body. His head was starting to ache from clenching his jaw against the chattering and the pain. NJ hoped he could make it long enough for someone to find him. 

\-------

NJ had no idea how much time had passed, but he hadn’t been able to feel his hands or feet for a while now. His shivering had basically stopped, and his chest was starting to burn from breathing in such cold oxygen. Things were starting to get fuzzy, and he idly wondered if it was getting cold enough for the oxygen for the oxygen to freeze. 

He tried to stay positive as long as he could, but he figured by this point it was likely too late for him. He still had the small hope, as he looked out at the stars, that someone would look for him. 

Anomaly was out there somewhere. They had gotten split up early on in the dogfight; he would notice when he didn’t check in. As NJ attempted to curl in tighter into himself, though wasn’t sure if he actually moved, he held onto that thought tight. Anomaly would look for him, even if he didn’t find him until it was too late, he would give NJ a proper burial among the stars.

\-------

“Oh Manda he looks  _ blue _ . Is he still breathing?”

“Just barely, we need to get his core temperature up  _ now _ .” 

“Gods, I feel terrible for not looking for him earlier, he wouldn’t be nearly this bad if I had.”

“You can’t blame yourself, An’ika, you were in the midst of a battle, you couldn’t have known. You found him. He’s alive, he’s strong. He’ll make it.”

“I hope you’re right, Bev’ika.” NJ thought he might have felt someone taking his hand, but everything was so numb and far away he couldn’t tell where he was, never mind if he was actually being touched. “You hear that, Jay’ika? You gotta stay with us. Gotta be strong. Can’t leave me to fly between the stars alone.”

NJ hoped he was actually hearing Anomaly, but it felt too good to be true. A hallucination flashing before his eyes before his heart finally stopped was more likely. But it was nice to believe, at least for a little while, that Anomaly had remembered him. He slipped back under, glad to know he hadn’t been forgotten.

\-------

NJ awoke slowly, awareness coming back in pieces. First he took a deep breath, relishing in the fact that it didn’t burn. Next he attempted to move his toes, he could feel them, but not move them because they seemed to be wrapped. He tried to do the same with his hands. Again, they both were wrapped; one could move freely but the other was restrained. 

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the fuzziness after being closed for so long. His eyes took a moment to focus, when they did, he could see exactly what was keeping him from moving his hand. 

Anomaly was asleep in the chair next to his bed, hand holding NJ’s. Tight enough to be reassuring, but loose enough to not cause any pain. NJ felt his lips curl into a soft smile. He knew Anomaly would find him; couldn’t leave him behind. 

NJ couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, but fell asleep knowing he was safe; he was being watched over by someone who cared. 


End file.
